


Stay With Me

by wedontslave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Happy Ending, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x16“I was never gone,” she whispered. “I have always been by your side.”My take on a potential ending for The 100.A Clexa season finale fix-it fic
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains spoilers for 7x16. If you have not seen that episode, don't read this!
> 
> I personally thought that the ending for The 100 could've been done better. After all, it had already been acknowledged that Lexa was Clarke's greatest love, and they got ADC back in the show, so why didn't they make Clexa endgame? It was the least that Clarke deserved.  
> Anyway, this is my take on what could've been. Of course, it is Clexa endgame.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“Yu gonplei ste odon.”_

Just hearing that come out in her voice made Clarke’s insides still. The way that the person before her said it, so calmly and steadily yet so chilling and bone-tingling, made memories of the days where Clarke was in conflict with the Grounders float straight to the surface. The person before her, a carbon copy of the woman that she had loved and wasn’t sure she had stopped loving, said it so… coldly. While that may have some similarities to the woman that Clarke had loved in terms of mercilessness, the being before her shared no other trait with her, other than the fact that she looked so much like… Lexa.

Lexa. Clarke had, for a split second, thought that she was actually going to see Lexa again, when she had heard her voice right after she murdered Cadogan. But, as soon as she whipped around, ears buzzing with a strange mixture between happiness, excitement, and trepidation, and saw the figure before her, she knew instantly that it wasn’t Lexa. The look in her eye was all wrong, and her stance was also off.

Yet, it couldn’t stop Clarke from surging forward and embracing the person before her in a huge, long hug. She smelled the same. She felt the same. Yet, everything about her was off. She was not Lexa. Knowing and accepting that crushed Clarke’s heart. She was never going to see Lexa again. The fact that a person who looked exactly like Lexa appear before her was pure torture, almost like dangling a piece of meat before a starved lion, before the lion realised that the meat was simply an inedible prop when it finally got its chance to get its claws on it.

The sight of Lexa brought the memory of Clarke holding Lexa when the light slowly faded from her eyes back in full force. And for that, Clarke may have got a little bit emotional.

Was that why she failed the test?

Flickering her eyes back to the person before her that she had learnt to be named the Judge, she could see Lexa’s cold eyes, wide and unrelenting. It reminded her of Lexa’s fearlessness and tremendous courage. Yet, it made Clarke’s insides squirm to see Lexa’s eyes staring at her like that, cold, filled with contempt, unloving.

Before she knew it, Lexa’s image was wrenched from her sight and she found herself coughing onto the pristine white floor. Turning her head slightly to the left, she could see the unmoving body that belonged to Cadogan. On second thought, maybe murdering him right in front of the Judge was not the wisest choice, but Clarke did not regret what she did at all. Cadogan deserved what he got for what he did to Madi. Clarke was more than sure that she would never forgive Cadogan for that. All that effort in protecting her child, including murdering her best friend, only to have her die anyway. Well, Madi technically did not die, but she might as well be dead. What good is consciousness, when you can do nothing about it? The state that Madi is in is worse than being dead. At least, when you are dead you get some peace.

She had said that much to the Judge, but she failed anyway. She stared at the floor in shame. She had failed humanity. They were all going to die, because of her.

When she lifted her head and saw the questioning look that Raven gave her, she had temporarily considered lying. To not make everyone panic. But given everything that Raven had done for her, everything she had been through, she deserved nothing but the truth. Shakily, Clarke got to her feet.

“I failed,” she whispered, wanting nothing but her words to not be true.

Raven’s expression said everything. Clarke tore her gaze away from the brunette, for she was too ashamed to maintain eye contact. Raven should’ve taken the test. Not her.

It was all over, and it was her fault.

XxX

Clarke wasn’t really sure when it happened. She had just known that she didn’t have much time left in her life, as the Judge was bound to set Gen-9 upon them soon. So, she did the first thing that popped into her head. Go to Madi.

She remembered the way she apologised profusely to her daughter, hugging her and sobbing her while the little girl stared blankly upwards, eyes unfocused. At least she was still warm though. Clarke remembered how she was gently stroking back jets of dark brown hair behind the girl’s head when it all happened.

She saw it coming, inch by inch, metre by metre at an increasingly rapid pace.

“Please don’t be scared, Madi,” she had whispered frantically when everything started to crystalise and was starting to get closer and closer to them. She didn’t register the tears that were streaming down her face, because that was insignificant. All she wanted was her little girl to not be scared when humanity faces its end. While Madi was still just staring on into blank space, Clarke could not be sure of what was going on in the girl’s mind. Which is why she was doing everything in her power to make her not panic. They were facing the end together.

She didn’t see herself get crystalised. That would’ve been horrid. To be fair, she couldn’t remember much when she saw the crystallisation creep within arms’ reach of her. It all just went black.

For a short while, everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. It was almost like her letting go of everything that hurts, everything that caused her pain. It felt a little like it was detaching from her soul, a little like the way that a section of the Ark detached from the main spaceship when…

Ah, the Ark. She had so many good memories of her time on the spaceship. When she was a little child and had no idea what her life was about to bring her, no idea of what it felt like to feel the grass fluttering beneath her feet, breathe the fresh air, feel the sun’s rays without all the radiation that prohibits her from feeling the sun from space.

It is all painless. Clarke couldn’t really see a thing, nor register anything. It is a little bit like the abyss that you fall into when you are asleep. Resting, recharging. It’s tranquil. It is cool. It is nice.

After an unspecified amount of time, as time behaves weirdly when Clarke was in a weird state of mind, Clarke’s eyes finally opened. Her body felt light. She could feel the faint buzz around her ears, which she later realised was the soft buzzing that bees make as they scour the field for flowers for honey. The ground felt really soft. Sitting up, she realised that she had been lying in a field. A massive expanse of pure green that stretched across all four directions, going on seemingly forever until it reached the horizon.

Blinking her eyes, Clarke started to gather more information about her surroundings. The lucid air felt warm, even though the sky was slightly orange with the setting sun that Clarke could see on her right, far away. The clouds were illuminated on one side by the fading sunlight, so that one side of it was a gleaming bright orange, and as Clarke raked her eyes across the length of the aforementioned cloud, she could see a spectrum of colours as the bright orange gradually got darker, eventually reaching a dark grey on the other side.

Breathing in the pleasant petrichor that was emanating from the slightly damp grass beneath her, Clarke got to her feet, shaking off the dew that had collected and clung to her clothes. She found it surprisingly easy. Both figuratively and literally, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe it is because it seems like all the burden had been taken away from her, but Clarke felt extraordinarily light. She felt charged with energy. Almost like she could run a marathon and not get tired. It was a great feeling.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she let her eyes relax and stare into the distance. At first, she wasn’t really paying attention to what she was seeing, just letting her thoughts take her wherever she wants to go. But after a while, her eyes started to focus itself on a tiny black speck in the distance. It was a little too far for Clarke to make out what it was, but fuelled with curiosity, Clarke started to make her way through the field towards the black speck.

It didn’t take as long as Clarke thought that it would, but eventually the black speck got larger and larger until Clarke realised that it was a figure. A person.

More curious than ever, Clarke’s footsteps quickened to a light jog, eventually to a fast jog.

As she got within about thirty metres away from the person, however, time seemed to stop. She smiled at Clarke. No. It can’t be.

Clarke broke out of her stupor and started to walk forwards again, except this time it was really slowly. Heart pounding, Clarke closed the distance between her and the figure and that was when she could be sure who was standing before her.

“L-Lexa…” Clarke gasped out.

Her whole body and face glowing, Lexa took one step forward. “Clarke,” her voice was barely more than a whisper. “We meet again.” Lexa did well to keep the emotion from her voice, but it did shake a tiny bit towards the end.

Initially, Clarke had thought that this was just another cruel trick that the Judge had played upon her, that this place was simply a simulated reality meant to keep Clarke from panicking and wanting to escape. However, as soon as she saw the soft look in Lexa’s beautiful eyes, her graceful posture, expression nothing but awe and happiness, she knew instantly that it was _her_.

Clarke’s limbs seemed to not want to move. Clarke was so overwhelmed by Lexa’s presence. She had cried herself to sleep countless nights for years to come after Lexa’s death, just wanting to see her again, hold her again. Was this her chance?

Lexa walked the few remaining steps that separated her from Clarke and placed a warm hand on the blonde’s cheek, tracing it gently. “You’re here, Clarke,” she whispered, lips looking like it wants to crack into a smile. “I am so proud of you.”

“L-Lex,” Clarke blinked a few times to make sure that this was not a dream. “Is it really you? Y-You’re really here?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled. She was so beautiful. Face clear of war paint, hair loose, flowing down her shoulders, clear turquoise eyes that said nothing but love. “I’m really here.”

Not able to hold it in any longer, Clarke rushed forward and engulfed the brunette in a long hug. “God,” Clarke choked, feeling her eyes starting to glaze. “I missed you so much.”

“I was never gone,” Lexa whispered. “I have always been by your side.”

“You don’t know how much I wanted to just see you again,” Clarke let go and held Lexa at arm’s length, studying her. She felt a tear trail down her cheek, but she didn’t care.

Lexa reached out with her right hand and wiped away the tear away with her thumb. “You are seeing me right now,” she replied simply, smiling softly in the way that Clarke loved so much.

“Please don’t tell me that this is a dream,” Clarke mumbled. “I don’t think that I can stand to lose you again.”

“It isn’t,” Lexa smiled. “You won’t, Clarke.”

Feeling a spurt of intense, pent-up love for the woman before her, Clarke couldn’t hold it back anymore. She leaned forward and closed the distance between her and Lexa, attaching her lips onto the other’s.

It had been way too long. She had nearly forgotten how good it felt to have her lips on the brunette’s, how good it felt to slowly move their lips against each other’s. She could almost see the fireworks exploding inside her head, almost feel the wings of the butterflies fluttering within her stomach. Lexa tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. A small sound came out from the back of someone’s throat, of whose Clarke didn’t know, but she didn’t think that it mattered. All that mattered was feeling the love of her life before her again after way too much time spent in pain without her. All that mattered was the euphoria that accompanied the simple act of affection.

Eventually, and it didn’t feel nearly long enough, Lexa pulled back. Clarke chased Lexa’s lips slightly, and Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips one last time before pulling back again. Her eyes were closed, satisfied, elated. Clarke guessed that her expression read something similar, because she felt exactly the same way. Both girls spent a short while in silence, basking in the other’s presence. Eventually, Lexa opened her eyes and her lips rose to a wide smile.

“Come,” Lexa said, holding out her hand for Clarke to take. “I’m sure that you have missed a lot of other people.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand. It felt so good in her own. “What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“You will get to see everyone again,” Lexa explained, as they started to walk on Lexa’s lead, swinging their conjoined hands back and forth.

“As much as I want to see everyone again,” Clarke drawled. “I just want to kiss you again.”

Lexa laughed, and it was a sound so pure that it was music to Clarke’s ears. “You will get plenty of time for that. We have an eternity together now.”

“An eternity?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa beamed and turned her face to meet Clarke’s eyes.

“Yes,” she breathed, as they continued to swing their hands back and forth, walking towards the horizon in the sunset. “An eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adding onto the start note, I didn't really like how they had an everyone lives happy ending, to be honest.  
> So I was like what if Raven didn't manage to convince the Judge to change their mind, and this fic was the result.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> By the way, next chapter of All That I Need comes out tomorrow.


End file.
